Warm Dreams
by Sabrinne
Summary: Just a little Inuyasha/Kagome WAFF that I wrote as a break from my other fics. Inuyasha watches over a sleeping Kagome. Please read my announcement in the beginning and don't forget to review!


Warm Dreams  
  
An Inuyasha Fanfiction  
  
*Announcement*- I am currently looking for some beta-readers for any of my fanfiction. If you are interested email me at: sabrinne@hotmail.com please!  
  
Author's Note: I felt like writing some Inu/Kag WAFF since most of my writing so far has been on "The Soul Within" which is about Sess/Kag. Just a completely spontaneous, fluffy fic. Also, sorry about any OOC in the characters, I dashed off this fic in one hour.  
  
Pairings: Kagome/Inuyasha: I don't hate this pairing at all, ^_^ see?  
  
Thoughts: Thought  
  
Disclaimer: All rights to Inuyasha and Co. belong to Takahashi Rumiko, Sunrise, etc.  
  
Inuyasha knelt quietly on the ledge next to Kagome's window sill as he peered into her darkened bedroom. He was still fuming after the lecture that he had received from the houshi and the kitsune brat earlier in the day. They had just started to eat breakfast in  
  
blessed silence when both of them ganged up on him.  
  
**********  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shippou shot a glare at the hanyou who was completely absorbed in the food set out in front of him. "Ne, Inuyasha!" He called out again when the dog boy ignored him and continued to eat. When Inuyasha decided to ignore him a second time, Shippou tossed a well aimed bowl in his direction, making the bowl shatter at the top of his forehead.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha growled this time. He grabbed the kitsune by the tail in one hand and rubbed the huge bump that was swelling up on his head with the other.  
  
"When are you going to get Kagome?" Shippou complained loudly as he struggled against Inuyasha's grasp on his tail.  
  
"Che, I'm not going to get her."  
  
"Why not? I miss Kagome." Shippou pouted.  
  
"Too bad." Inuyasha was less than sympathetic as he finally freed Shippou. "Feh. Who cares about her anyway, I'll just go find the Shikon no Tama on my own."  
  
"Might I remind you that you need Kagome-sama to help you find the shards?" Miroku, who had been watching the exchange between Shippou and Inuyasha silently, piped up.  
  
"Yeah! You need Kagome!" Shippou repeated what Miroku had said triumphantly.  
  
"No I don't!" Inuyasha hated to admit that they were right. So what if she can sense the shards? I can find them just fine on my own. "Forget about it. I am not going to go get her!" He declared in a loud voice, appetite now completely gone.  
  
"Inuyasha no baka!" Shippou yelled as he jumped on top on Inuyasha's head and started to gnaw on it furiously.  
  
"Get off me you damn brat!"  
  
"No, you stupid dog-boy"  
  
Miroku only sighed as he watched Inuyasha try to break the death grip that Shippou had on his skull. So much for breakfast. He winced when food started to fly between the  
  
kitsune and the dog demon. Sometimes I wonder why I even travel with them when I could be in the company of beautiful girls.  
  
The morning, which had started out cheerful and bright, was now tinged with loud curses and bits of food. Yup, another beautiful day in the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
**********  
  
So here I am. Inuyasha thought with great annoyance. He had finally caved in that night and snuck away from his sleeping travel companions. Sitting outside her window, freezing my butt off. Feh. The things I do for her.  
  
Pulling open her window, Inuyasha crept into the room, his bare feet made no noise as he crossed over the room to where Kagome lay sleeping. He reached out both hands and was about to grab her shoulders to shake her awake when he suddenly paused. A shaft of moonlight coming from the small window illuminated Kagome's feature as she slept.  
  
Inuyasha stood there entranced for a moment as he observed her peaceful expression and the gentle rise and fall of her chest. She is so beautiful. He blushed fiercely in the dark as he inched away from her. Yeah, until she 'sits' me ten times in a row. But even with those thoughts, he couldn't help but touch a hand to her cheek. Her skin is so soft and warm. He marveled. To his surprise, Kagome snuggled closer to the palm that rested against her face and nuzzled it gently. Inuyasha pulled back his hand as if he had been burned. What are you doing? If Kagome catches you, you'll be eating dirt again.  
  
Instead of waking her up roughly and dragging her back with him as he had fully intended when he came through the well, Inuyasha silently left the room instead.  
  
She looks so happy, sleeping in her own bed. Smiling, he headed back towards the small room that contained the well that would take him back to his own time. The feel of her skin still tingled against his palm.  
  
Shippou and Miroku can wait.  
  
Tomorrow will be soon enough.  
  
Kagome wondered sleepily if she was seeing things. For a second, she thought she saw a flash of silver-white hair at her window. Nah, it was probably your imagination. But when her gaze fell to the floor of her room, she bolted up from her warm bed. There it was in the moonlight, her floor was marred with tracks in the shape of bare feet. Inuyasha was here. What did he want? Kagome wondered. She had stayed away from the well all week as she prepared for exams. Today had been the last of them, she was planning to return to the Sengoku Jidai in the morning.  
  
Inuyasha probably just got badgered into coming to get me by Shippou. She reasoned as she snuggled back under her warm covers.  
  
But a nagging thought remained in her head as she drifted off to sleep again. If he came to get me, then why did he leave before even waking me up?  
  
That night, Inuyasha sat on top of his customary tree and waited for the sun to rise before he went to fetch Kagome.  
  
That night, Kagome lay warm in her bed and dreamed of warm caresses and silky white hair.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks all for reading, this was a refreshing change from my other fic and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought of it!  
  
Japanese Glossary  
  
Baka- stupid or idiot  
  
Che- damn or shit  
  
Houshi- monk  
  
Kitsune- fox  
  
Ne- kind of like 'Hey'  
  
Sengoku Jidai- the feudal time period that Inuyasha and Co. are from 


End file.
